Flor De Primavera
by Raq's
Summary: Te imaginas? Helga G. Pataki bailando el danubio azul! Jamas! Nunca he sido una Florecita y mucho menos de Bob, esta loco o se le safo un tornillo?


Disclaimers: Hey arnold y sus personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

**Agosto**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana dándole un brillo al hermoso cabello de color oro, su dueña yacía dormida en la cama, es alta, delgada y con un cuerpo bien formado a causa de los deportes haciéndola lucir única, y obviamente diferente a como era de niña en el exterior, ósea en el aspecto físico, pero no en el interior, ya que seguía siendo la misma chica ruda pero con un gran corazón, ese corazón que seguía latiendo por Arnold.

Los sentimientos hacia el no habían cambiado, no importaba que ya hubiese pasado casi 5 años desde que fueron a la selva de San Lorenzo a rescatar a los padres de Arnold y que este le correspondiera su amor prometiéndole que regresaría para darse la oportunidad de estar juntos, asi como tampoco importaba que él esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia, al contrario parecía que el estar más lejos había hecho acrecentar mas su amor por él.

Y allí estaba ella, Helga G. Pataki con 14 años de edad, hoy 16 de Agosto del 2005 empezaría el último curso escolar de la secundaria, otro año sin amor, sin su amado cabeza de balón, sin su Arnold.

-Helgaaa! – Gritaba desde el primer piso Big Bob - Levántate o se te hará tarde señorita!

El grito de su padre la hizo maldecirse por haberse quedado a altas horas de la noche escribiendo en su diario.

-En un momento bajo Bob – dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos

Asi que con todo el peso del mundo se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, al salir comenzó a buscar en su armario la ropa que se pondría no le importaba que sea el primer día de clases, ella seguía siendo poco afeminada e indiferente a la "moda", asi que se puso su habitual ropa unos converse negros, jeans azules, una blusa blanca con rosado, llevaba las mimas coletas y su ahora nueva e inseparable gorra azul celeste, pero esto no le impedía que debajo de la gorra llevara su moño rosa que tanto le caracterizaba asi como su uniceja, y claro no podía faltar el relicario que aun cuidaba celosamente.

-Bien, ahora si estoy lista – Tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

En la cocina

-Hasta que bajas señorita! - Dijo Bob, mientras comía unos Hot-Cakes

- Aquí tienes cielo – le dice Miriam a Helga entregándole un plato con Hot-Cakes y miel,

-Gracias Miriam- sentándose en la mesa con cara de fastidio

Esta actitud en sus padres no le extraña, ella se había ido a San Lorenzo quitándole a Arnold, pero devolviéndole la atención de sus padres que siempre le hizo falta, ya que durante la búsqueda de los padres de Arnold, Helga estuvo al borde de la muerte pero fue rescatada por Brainy que por cierto se habían hecho muy amigos desde el incidente, Big Bob por poco sufre un infarto al enterarse de Helga estuvo a punto de morir, por lo que él y Miriam reflexionaron y le pidieron perdón a la menor de los Pataki, ahora ellos le ponían más atención tanto que hasta Bob ya le decía por su nombre, claro que eso no hizo que le disminuyeran atención a Olga quien ahora era una actriz muy destacada de Hollywood.

-Y bien… - Exclamo Bob, interrumpiendo el desayuno familiar – pensaste en lo que platicamos ayer?

- "_Genial el mismo tema desde hace una semana, que no se cansa de que lo mande por un tubo a cada rato"_- aaamm si y llegue a la conclusión de que ¿Por qué hacerlo?, es decir no hay porque hacer una gran fiesta con salón, vals, vestido, y todas esas cosas – respondió Helga haciendo muecas de desagrado – además de que no es mi estilo hacer esas babosadas que solo hacen las chicas que creen que todo el mundo está pendiente de ellas y… -

-Pero Helga – Interrumpió Miriam – que cosas dices, los quince años es la etapa más bella de una mujer, ahí es cuando pasas de ser una niña a una señorita – poniendo voz soñadora y sus dos manos sujetas junto a su mejilla derecha – además de que los chicos empiezan a interesarse en ti

- COJ!... COJ!... COJ! – Helga y Bob se atragantaron con los Hot-Cakes y tomaron un poco de jugo de naranja para aliviarse.

-Cielos Miriam! Que cosas dices –Helga fue la primera en hablar

-Oh cariño es que el día de los quince años, la festejada hace una transformación total queda completamente cambiada y…

-Sí, ya se! – Interrumpió Helga – pero, porque insisten tanto con esta fiesta?

- Tu madre tiene razón Helga, es una etapa inolvidable que jamás se volverá a repetir, asi que creo que deberías pensarlo mejor y…

-NADA!, aun no me dicen una razón y mientras tanto mi respuesta será no! – exclamo empezando a enfadarse y mirando el reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba las 7:47 – Rayos! Se me hace tarde nos vemos luego Miriam, Bob – Se despide y sale corriendo rumbo a la parada del autobús.

- Cuídate cariño y piénsalo bien – exclama Miriam, pero Helga no alcanzo a escuchar ya que se había ido.

En camino a la parada del autobús

DEMONIOS! – decía Helga mientras corría a toda velocidad – Espero llegar, mira que perder el autobús el primer día de clases por una tontería! Criminal! – se percato que le faltaban escasos metros para llegar debido a la rápida velocidad con la que corría – Uff! Qué alivio aun no llega el autobús – Llego a la parada respirando hondo y agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho –

En eso el autobús llega y abre las puertas.

Al subir miro a todas las personas que iban en el, algunas que con el paso del tiempo se habían integrado a la Escuela Secundaria PS 119 de Hillwood, ya que esta era un poco más grande que la primaria, por lo que tenía capacidad para más estudiantes, también estaban sus compañeros de la primaria PS 118.

Gerald que platicaba con Sid, Stinky y Harold, Eugene mirando alegremente la ventana, Rhonda platicando animadamente con Sheena, Nadime y Lila, Curly tratando de cortar un mechón del cabello de Rhonda, y Phoebe que reservaba un lugar junto de ella para Helga, Phoebe al ver a Helga le alzo la mano en señal de que se dirija hacia ella.

Helga empezó a caminar hacia Phoebe pero al pasar por donde estaban sentados Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Harold no pudo evitar escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Enserio?, wow Gerald es una gran noticia y cuando te lo dijo – Exclamo muy alegre Sid

- Ayer, que me hablo por teléfono, hubieras visto mi cara estaba que no lo podía creer – Respondió con una voz igual o más alegre Gerald

"_Que demonios? De que rayos están hablando!_ – Pensaba nuestra querida rubia, pero sus dudas empezaron a crecer al seguir escuchando la conversación

-Al fin después de tantos años lo volveremos a ver – dijo Stinky

"_oh por Dios! No puede ser lo que estoy pensando o si?_ – Helga empezaba a sentir un frio recorrerle la espalda y sus manos sudar por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Si chicos, Arnold vuelve a Hillwood… - exclamo Gerald

- _ARNOLD… !_

**_CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
